The Background and Summary are provided to introduce a foundation and selection of concepts that are further described below in the Detailed Description. The Background and Summary are not intended to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, nor are they intended to be used as an aid in limiting the scope of the claimed subject matter.
There has been widespread effort in recent years to accommodate persons with disabilities in public places. Many of these efforts have been directed toward assuring equal opportunities, full participation, independent living and economic self-sufficiency for persons with disabilities.